Little Sunflower
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: He's a lot stronger than most people take him for. Sure, he's small, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in heart. That's what initially pulled me to him. I was just pulled to him, like a little sunflower that had never seen light before.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I didn't create.

**A/N:** Ok, I really just COULD NOT resist! XD He's just too cute! This is just a blurb really, since I just had to write SOMETHING after seeing that adorable little bit were Tea grabs Yugi for a hug on that ice burg after nearly freezing in episode 103. XD

So this little blurb is more than likely a whole load of nonsense, but I'd really love it if you'd leave a review, tell me what you liked, what didn't work, and generally just what you thought about it. I hope you'll like it. ;D

_

* * *

_

He's a lot stronger than most people take him for. Sure, he's small, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in heart. He's stronger than most people I know. Even the strongest man in the world would lose faith before he does. His bond with his friends reaches a level that goes above and beyond all ordinary boundaries. He loves his friends, treasures them more than anything else in the world. He's like a little sun. Always shining, and all the more brilliant the closer you get to it.

That's what initially pulled me to him. It was if I was a little sunflower that had been growing under the shade of a tree, growth stunted because it's lack of knowledge of what lay beyond the tree's foliage. Gradually twisting and warping towards where it's heart told it should go. Craning and straining and constantly looking for something it didn't even know, until the sun peered curiously around the tree's branches and bathed the little sunflower's awed face with sunlight. A source of life in it's short existence. Always smiling.

I was very much like that sunflower. I didn't have very long to live either, but when I noticed him noticing me from across the room, I was just pulled to him, like a little sunflower that had never seen light before. It didn't matter how much time I had left. I was happy just as long as I was around him and his friends. They made me happy. He made me happy. Little Yugi.

I noticed little things about him that other people didn't seem to notice about him, since I wanted to know as much about him as I could in the limited amount of time I had. I noticed the little frown he wore in the corners of his eyes and mouth when his friends argued. I noticed his pensive look when the wind blew his hair away from his face on top of the school building. I noticed when he picked at his food at lunch time when he held onto his Millennium Puzzle as if he was having an inner conversation with himself. I noticed when he changed into his Yami when he or his friends were in trouble or when he was in a duel. I noticed then that it wasn't even him in there any more. If I lowered my glasses and closed my right eye while squinting with my left, I could sometimes see a silhouette of himself beside himself when he was like that. I noticed their differences, and I noticed his Yami's surprise when he turned to me after a duel and I sketched him a respectful bow. I didn't know exactly who Yugi's Yami was, but my heart and my guts told me he was important. We developed a friendly acquaintance, his Yami and I, and once I knew what he knew about himself, I felt I could trust him, and told him what I hadn't told the others about myself, and we made a deal.

It wasn't as if I was trying to hurt him by not telling him or the others, throughout all our adventures. Quite the opposite really. It wasn't as if I was hiding in the tomb on my and the Pharaoh's last day, while he and Yugi were having their ritual duel. It wasn't as if I hadn't expected his and their looks of shock and surprise when I appeared beside the Pharaoh's side as the spirit I had turned into as my body's life had died. It wasn't as if I had rehearsed it, but the kiss I had left on my dear Yugi's forehead after I had explained everything to him and the others was sincere and honest. It wasn't that I was being dis-honest when I apologized for leaving so soon, and having never explained before now, but it wasn't as if I had to pretend that I loved him when I waved good bye to him as I walked with the Pharaoh through the gates to the afterlife. It wasn't as if I had tried to hide that he was the sun to my little sunflower.


End file.
